A Perfect Contrivance
by Cherry Maxwell and Geo Winner
Summary: Two mysterious young women enter the GW boys lives. They are forced to join forces, to complete many missions. Will they make a good team? or are they too different to work together?
1. Strangers in the Dark

New Page 1

::Geo:: Hey hey! It is I...Geo...bwahahahaha!

::Cherry:: I'm here too! *groans from readers* ....HEY!

::Geo:: *sigh* She's not very...friendly...with the critics...whatever. Anyways, this is our sort of first published fic together....shut up, Cherry. You can keep your stupid comments to yourself. 

::Cherry:: *daintily types on the keyboard just because she is oh so lady-ish and wonderful* you know...we should really get ON with the fic...GEO...can I role the disclaimer? can I?

::Geo:: *does NOT type 'daintily' on the keyboard because...she doesn't feel like it...and feels that Cherry should really work on that little problem of hers concerning her very large ego.* Fine...go ahead.

::Cherry:: Ahem...WE OWN NOTHING!!!! EXCEPT MY PANTS!!! oh yeah...and...the two main female characters (modeled after us) those are our own creations....AND we own my pants...which is a pretty big deal....I mean, I got pretty funky pants....

::Geo:: Alright already! For the love of...well, whatever...Anyways, we also own the storyline. It's basically our own creation as well. However, the GW boys, as Cherry said, AREN'T ours.

Oh, and by the way. _Italics_ means telekinetic link...you'll find out later. (::Cherry:: She added this while I was looking up "penis" in the dictionary...you know it's got a VERY interesting definition....*wink wink* Look it up for yourself...Go right now! we'll wait..................................................................back? ok good!)

::Cherry:: Alrighty then! on to the fic!

**A Perfect Contrivance**

**Chapter 1: Strangers in the Dark**

Heero and Wufei ran along the corridors, the sounds of gunshots ringing in their ears. 

"Where the hell is Maxwell...or the others...what the hell is going on?" Wufei snarled as he whipped out his gun.

"We're meeting them at the entrance to the warehouse. I didn't expect this hold-up," replied Heero as he took out another soldier behind them.

"Um, I don't think that's going to happen," replied a familiar voice. Wufei turned around aiming his gun at the owner of the voice.

"Yo, Wu-man, hold up!" Said the owner of the voice.

"Maxwell!" Growled Wufei. "What the hell are you doing here? We're supposed to meet..."

"I told you, that ain't happenin'. Something...happened...on the way there." Duo said sheepishly.

"Why am I NOT surprised?" Muttered Heero. "Where's Quatre and Trowa? Or did something "happen" to them too?"

"Um...well..." said Duo, shifting his weight.

"We're fine. We're right here," came a new voice from behind them. It was Quatre with Trowa walking up to meet the others. 

"I don't think I want to know what happened. So, is the main entrance sealed off?" Heero asked.

"Yup. Basically...we're screwed in that department." Duo replied with a shrug.

"Uh-huh...well, any ideas Maxwell?" Wufei asked sarcastically.

"Why are you asking me? Why not Quatre? He always seems to have the plans." Duo replied defensively.

"Uh guys, my plan for right now is...RUN!!!" Quatre exclaimed as he ran past the arguing guys. Heero looked back, and noticed why Quatre was advising them to retreat. A bunch of soldiers, with BIG guns, were advancing on them. Heero pulled out his gun and clicked the safety off.

"Omae o Korosu." Shot after shot rang out as the GW boys retreated to a safe haven in a nearby empty warehouse...or at least, they thought it was empty...

As Trowa and Heero barred the doors, Quatre examined their surroundings. It was mainly dark, only some moonlight shone through the dusty windows. Suddenly they heard a noise above their heads. They all looked up. 

"What the hell was that?" Whispered Duo.

Suddenly the grate on the ceiling came crashing down. They all dodged it. Two figures, bathed in darkness, landed in front of them. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" A female voice came from one of the figures. 

"Uh..." Duo faltered.

"Never mind, if you want to live, follow us." The other voice said.

"Why should we? How do we know that we can trust you?" Wufei said cautiously.

"Listen, we don't care if you follow us or not. We just gave you the offer. If you want sit here, on your asses waiting to get blown up, fine by us," said the first voice in a sarcastic tone.

The guys were astounded. However, the two strangers were true to their words. They didn't wait. In fact, they started to leave.

"Um...they're leaving..." Quatre said.

"No shit, Sherlock," replied Duo sarcastically.

"So...are we going to follow them. They did say something about being BLOWN UP!" Wufei said. Heero muttered something incoherently then started to run after the two. The rest followed behind.

**KABOOM!!!**

The boys jumped as the "empty" warehouse exploded just behind them. Heero looked up from his position on the ground. The two figures stood above them. One winked, the other smirked, and then, as suddenly as they had appeared, they jumped, and disappeared.

"Who the hell were those chicks?" Duo exclaimed as he stood up dusting himself off.

"How the hell should I know?" Heero yelled back. "Back to the base."

"You mean the apartment?"

"Grr...yes Quatre! The damned apartment!!"

"Way to make it sound un-cool!" Duo interjected.

"I really wish you wouldn't swear as much Heero." Quatre said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Look at them. Arguing like that. They'll never make a good team." _The brunette stranger telepathically 'spoke' to her blonde partner.

_"Lighten up. They're not elite soldiers like us. They don't know the rules, I guess."_

_"That's no excuse. Why were they here, anyways? This place WAS supposed to be abandoned."_

_"Expect the unexpected. That's what they always said in training remember? You gotta be ready for this kinda stuff."_

_"I suppose...back to 'the base?'"_

_"Yeah, I know, spend too much time on appearances...they really should quit arguing and go back to their "base" before some of the soldiers find them."_

_"I guess we'll stay here until they make it out safely...just in case. Hey, I heard we have a new mission tomorrow. Can't wait."_

_"You're always excited about missions Di! Are we working this one solo?"_

_"I heard we'll have another team from another cell with us. Weird. They normally don't do that. They know we work better alone."_

_"Heheheehe...should be fun...."_

_"I guess. Well, they're leaving...safely. Thank goodness..."_

_"What's this? Actually 'caring' about the civilians? That's not like you Di."_

_"Whatever, Gwen. I'm not some sort of 'perfect soldier' with no emotions."_

_"Hehehehehe now THAT'S what you'd like to think! You know they trained us not to feel anything for our enemies. That's why those guys will fail in everything they try, too much emotional contact. Not that this life bothers me or anything, I've gotten used to it. It's just kinda weird...you know...not being able to love."_

_"Come on, Gwen. You know we promised ourselves, after we got to the position we are in now, that we would not let emotions get in our way...however, those guys were pretty innocent. That's all. Anyways, I think those who trained us to have no feelings are troubled. We're humans. We're 'God-children.' Not just some experiment. So, it's inevitable. We're going to have feelings. We just have to make sure they don't get in our way."_

_"Yeah. I understand. Look they're gone now, let's get back."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

::Cherry:: WOO-HOO!! yup that was it! in case you didn't realize, I was the "blonde stranger" and Geo was the "brunette stranger" mwahahahaha! ok i'm done.

::Geo:: Yes! That's it! That's the first chapter. Beautiful! *sniff*

::Cherry:: ohhoohoohohooho! sooo many chances for me to incorporate yaoi in that chapter! you know the dark...and them being alone....hehehehehe i'm sure i could have even managed the full definition of "penis" in there somewhere...well that's only cuz i'm brilliant.

::Geo:: Right...sure...WRONG PICTURE! Brilliant...riiight...Anyways, hope you liked it! Bwahahahaha! We'll be back! Same bat time! Same bat channel!


	2. Girls Can't Fight

New Page 1

::Cherry:: Like we said, we're back. *groans from readers...again* SHUT-UP DAMN YOU!

::Geo:: Whoa, don't threaten the readers. UNLESS THEY DON'T REVIEW! Whoa...that was unexpected...

Anyways, yeah...this is the second chapter. Yeah!

::Cherry:: Disclaimer time!! can i do it?! can I? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!!!

::Geo:: *sigh* Just like a child...yes, Cherry, you can do the disclaimer.

::Cherry:: Woo-hoo!

::Geo:: However, one limitation...NOTHING ON YOUR FREAKIN' PANTS!

::Cherry:: Damnit...whatever. I have a dog. his name is Moses (yup that's his real name) I have 2 other dogs, named Tipsy and Jasper, They are morons. I love them tons! but that's all i own. that and my many anime posters (thank you GEO!) so in closing i'd like to say, i have a dog, i have 3 dogs, and trillions of posters, and a dream, but that is it. Gundam boys not mine. Thank you, and...goodnight *bows*

::Geo:: *Head in hands* For the love of God...For Heaven's sakes...For all that is Holy...

Once again, she forgot something. The female characters and their personality DO belong to us, since they are us. And of course, we own ourselves. Well...I don't know about Cherry. Something about selling her soul...*shrugs* whatever.

Anyways _italics_ are once again, telepathic link. What do you say, Cherry. On with the fic?

::Cherry:: Who told you about my soul? *glares evilly* sure why not? i mean that's why they're *points at reader* here! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Chapter 2: Girls Can't Fight**

**Also known as "Wufei's Lesson in Why You Should NOT Anger Women with guns...or whips..."**

"I don't get it why we have to be waiting here for these...people." Wufei said impatiently.

"Yeah, well it said we had a new mission, with another team. We have to follow orders and join up with them here." Quatre said looking down at his new Oxfords.

"Do we know these people?" Duo asked Heero who was inspecting the sheet that outlined their mission.

"No. I don't think so. It just says classified on the sheet." Heero shrugged.

Suddenly, a silver Sunfire convertible came screaming down the highway at break-neck speed. Robbie Williams blaring on the hyped up sound system. The car swerved a 360 and screeched to a halt a good distance from the boys.

Next came a black Mercedes, cruisin' down the highway and blaring loudly from its speakers was the unmistakable tune of 'Born to Be Wild.' It halted in front of the silver car.

The figure in the Mercedes hopped out over the top of the door of her "topless" car, as the one in the silver car sat on the top of her door and flipped her legs over the top. 

"Di I loved that song! why couldn't you keep it on?"

"I have it on tape. A more important question. Why do you INSIST on ruining the alignment of your car? I am NOT going to fix the frickin' thing every single time..."

"You're no fun."

The two turned and walked towards the guys. One, had shoulder length brownish-reddish hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses. The other had golden hair to the middle of her back, she was wearing a long black coat and leather pants. They walked up to the guys, as if by slow-motion. Meanwhile, the guys were staring.

"Who are THEY?" Duo said, obviously impressed.

"Onnas, it doesn't matter who they are, all onnas are alike." Wufei said crossing his arms.

"Obviously, they're our new teammates." Quatre pointed out.

"They-they're girls!" Heero said a little shocked.

"They're WOMEN!" Duo exclaimed winking at Heero.

Suddenly the two were in front of them.

_"Do you recognize them from anywhere?" _Gwen telepathically asked Di.

_"They look oddly...familiar...where...?"_

They gasped in surprise, the brunette taking off her sunglasses and glared.

"YOU!" They both cried in unison. The guys couldn't help being somewhat shocked.

"What?! Wh-what did we do?" Duo asked nervously.

"You five...the warehouse...argh, never mind," muttered Di.

"We're your new partners. I'm Gwen, this is Di..."

"You're women! Onna's can't fight!" Wufei interrupted Gwen.

"Oh really?" Gwen asked, a sly smile crossing her face. "Hey Di, this guy said that we can't fight. What do you want to do about it?" 

"Like always. Prove we can." Di replied, an amused look on her face.

"Should I go first? Or would you like to do the honors?" Gwen asked reaching under her coat to her belt.

"You." Di smirked. "This is gonna be good." 

Gwen suddenly whipped out a blue whip from beneath her coat where it lay hidden from sight. Lashing it out, the whip wrapped around Duo's gun. 

"H-hey!" Duo yelled as he saw his gun get flung up into the air. The whip lashed out again grabbing Trowa's gun and flinging it out into the air also. Gwen smiled and lashed out with her whip. it wrapped itself around Wufei's ankles, pulling him to the ground. Then she threw her whip in the air and caught Duo's and Trowa's guns. She immediately opened fire on Wufei, where he lay on the ground. Firing shots inches away from his body. Gwen then raised her left arm not taking her eyes of Wufei and still firing, and her whip, which had wound itself, slid down her arm. Gwen shot a couple more shots around Wufei's head, then stopped. She bowed, and threw Duo and Trowa their guns back. Wufei, was trying to stand, but was having great difficulties in getting his shaking legs to work.

"I don't know, Gwen. That's going to be pretty damn hard to top," Di said casually.

"Meh, you can do it." Gwen shrugged as she put her whip back under her coat. The Gundam boys were shocked. They didn't expect that you could do so much with a...whip...and there was still more. Di stepped forward.

"Ok, ok! i believe you! Onna's can fight!" Wufei said leaning on Quatre.

"You don't sound...convinced... I should...demonstrate...my own talents," Di said, greatly amused by his reaction. "Gwen, you know what to do."

Gwen saluted, smiling knowingly. "Yes Captain!" She ran back to the cars and took out a black duffel bag. She then proceeded to walk past the Gundam boys and kept going for about 700 metres.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Asked Duo, squinting at the tiny figure of Gwen setting something on the ground.

"You'll see," replied Di, smirking.

Gwen ran back, smiling. "All set."

"Thanks..." Di replied.

"You guys are going to love this." Chuckled Gwen, standing behind Di. The Gundam boys looked back at Di. She no longer had the amused look, but a serious one, almost...evil...

"I don't think I'm going to like this..." Duo said nervously. Di's look was much different than Gwen's sly one...totally serious.

Suddenly, she whipped out a Cougar Magnum (good-shoot-through-absolutely-anything gun) and pointed it straight for Trowa's head. So quickly that the move was hardly noticeable, the shot whizzed past their heads as she shot once, twice, three times at everyone. A click was heard as she got to Wufei's head. She rolled her eyes and dropped the gun to the ground. "Damn it all! Out again." Wufei breathed a sigh of relief. However, Di reached down to her boot and took out a smaller gun, which had been concealed there. She aimed straight for the middle of Wufei's forehead. She stayed in that position much longer than the others. As if she was contemplating whether to...get rid of him. However, the shot went right past him, as it had for the others. She smiled and started to twirl the gun around her finger. Stopping suddenly, she winked at Wufei and returned the gun to its place.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Quatre asked, somewhat nervously, "So, what WAS Gwen doing out there?" He pointed out to where Gwen had been moments before.

Di shrugged. "Check it out. I know what happened." With that, she picked up the Cougar Magnum and headed back to her car. Gwen smiled and winked. She turned and followed Di.

Duo smiled. "I like her!" Heero rolled his eyes.

"I want to see what she was doing. Let's go."

They walked the 700 meters and came to the spot where Gwen was. There they saw five apples neatly split in half by bullets.

"How could she see from way over there?" Asked Quatre to no one in particular. 

They turned and ran back to the cars where Di was leaning on her Mercedes and Gwen was sitting on the hood of her own.

"I'll take...you... you...and you. Come on," Said Gwen as she hopped into her seat, pointing to Duo, Heero and Trowa.

Duo smiled. "Woo-hoo! I get the front seat!" He jumped in beside Gwen. Heero sighed and Trowa smiled...slightly...and hopped into the back. Di turned to the remaining guys. She smiled weakly.

"Well, you two are stuck with me. Let's go." She jumped over the top of the door, once again and turned the ignition on and put her sunglasses back on. Quatre smiled as he got into the front seat, by opening the door, as Wufei dived into the back seat, trying to put as much distance from the "crazy onna with the guns hidden who-KNOWS-where."

Gwen turned on the ignition and they sped away down the highway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Geo:: YEAH! Gwen and Di KICK ASS!

::Cherry:: Hehehe you mean WE kick ass seeing as WE are Gwen and Di.

::Geo:: I enjoy talking in the third person once in a while, thank you very much.

::Cherry:: It's 3:00 in the frickin' morning! I don't have the sense for Third person!! let's just say they, and us, are cool.

::Geo:: Can't wait until the next chapter! Let's just say Gwen and Di (or us, if you will) now demonstrate their driving skills.

::Cherry:: hehheehhehe excellent *hunches over keyboard grinning evilly*

::Geo:: *whacks Cherry* Riiighttt...you scare me...you really do. Anyways, see you next chapter! Same bat time, same bat channel! Come on Cherry! Back to the Fanfic-cave!

::Cherry:: nanananananananananananananna FANFIC!

::Geo:: That was soooooo bad...but interesting!

::Cherry:: it's only funny cuz it's 3:30 in the frickin' morning (yes folks it did take us half an hour to get this far.) now let's go to bed!

::Geo:: That sounds somewhat disgusting, Cherry.

::Cherry:: EEEEEEEWWWW!!! HENTAI!!! you're sleeping on the floor!

::Geo:: Me?!?!?! This is my frickin' house! Whatever...see you all later...this insanity has gone on WAY to long! 


	3. Girls Can't Drive

New Page 1

::Geo:: WELCOME TO HELL!!!

::Cherry:: a.k.a our fanfic. Yes, we've been away for quite some time, due to exams, and glitches in the Matrix....

::Geo:: We're sorry...we just finished watching The Matrix (as you can tell). Actually, this is my third time watching it. And I have to say...Keanu Reeves is hot...*drool*

::Cherry:: somebody's a little obsessed... yeah, that movie was cool! Anyways, basically our time frames have been outta whack lately so we haven't been able to get together to write the next chapter!

::Geo:: *out of la-la land* But finally! Success! We finally have the third chapter! BWAHAHAHAHA!

::Cherry:: we've basically known this story for a LONG time, and now (seeing as we're getting our butts in gear...) will have to remember the ENTIRE story line just for you....but that's why we love you...wait a minute...

::Geo:: So, who will be the lucky person to roll the disclaimer this time? (Boy oh boy, I wonder...)

::Cherry:: Ok, I've hadn't much time to think about this (seeing as I almost completely forgot about this fic.) so I'll just use a creative disclaimer that I've made up for one of my other fanfics in my singular account. ahem:

"Everybody sing along,

to this dumb disclaimer song!

I like banana's they are fruit,

I like horns they're fun to toot,

I like GW cuz the characters are hot,

but unfortunately, GW we own not!"

Thank you, thank you! That one took me all of 5 minutes to think up! I know you love me! *bow*

::Geo:: Why oh why, God? Is this a test? A test of my patience...*sigh* Anyways, I'll remind you right now _"italics"_ means telepathic speaking between Di and Gwen.

Anyways, we'd better get on with the fic!

::Cherry:: Alrighty then!

**Chapter 3:**

**Girls Can't Drive**

**(AKA Wufei's important lesson in not to tempt fate while he's still alive...)**

The road stretched for hours. Hardly any cars passed the Sunfire convertible and the Mercedes convertible on that long stretch of dusty road. What made it even worse was the intense heat and the humidity.

_'Why oh why do we have to wear black? How about something nice and light and cottony?'_

_'I think the heat is getting to you, Gwen.'_

However, it was a very beautiful day. Two cars, driving down the highway with nothing but road and a blue sky above them. It was actually quite a peaceful day...had Wufei decided to keep his mouth shut...

"Why don't you drive faster? My grandmother could drive faster than you." He muttered under his breath, talking about Di. 

"Uh...Wufei? I wouldn't do that..." Quatre looked nervously at Di who just happened to be muttering some choice words herself.

"I can't drive? Your **grandmother** could drive faster than me...I'll show YOU fast, buddy, I'll show you..."

Unfortunately, Di had quite some pride about her driving skills. She had spent many hours perfecting them, since many times she had been the one in the driver's seat.

"Are you sure about that, kid?" She asked, tensely.

"Think about your answer..." Quatre began, but he never finished. Wufei was grinning, all of a sudden regaining his confidence.

"Of course I'm sure. Onnas. Can't. Drive." He said pronunciating the last three words.

_'Did you hear that, Gwen?'_

_'Of course I did. So...which one do we want to show 'em now? How about my personal fave, the 360 backlash?"_

_"Perfect..." _

_"_Hold on guys, it seems that your friend over there seems to have some doubts about our driving skills, so it seems that we'll have to take some measures to eliminate those doubts." Gwen smiled to her passengers who just looked at her like frightened puppies.

Both cars seemed to pick up speed as they progressed along the highway. Suddenly Di stopped. She whipped out her arm to save Quatre from hitting his head on the dash board because of the sudden lack of movement. Wufei however, didn't have any arm there, so his head bounced off the back of Quatre's seat.

"Ow...stupid onna, what are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"This, my friends, is what we like to call 'The 360 Backlash'. Hope you enjoy it..." Di smirked. Both Quatre and Wufei looked at her with looks of horror creeping across their faces. They didn't seem to notice that Gwen had kept going and actually sped up about ten more clicks until they heard Duo's distinct voice off in the distance.

"GOOOOOD JOOOOOB WUUUUFEI!!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KIIIIIIILLLED!!!!!" Gwen's car had just disappeared over the horizon, and all was silent again. For a while that is. They heard a loud roaring and looked up. Gwen's car was coming at top speed straight at them. To make things worse, Di started her car up and sped down the highway towards Gwen. Quatre was cowering at the bottom of his seat, and Wufei was...well, let's just say he didn't seem so manly **crying** in the back. The occupants of Gwen's car were screaming threats, mainly at Wufei. The two cars sped towards each other, growing closer and closer until Quatre could almost see the white's of Duo's eyes. Then, just as they were about to collide, both drivers swerved in opposite directions, causing their cars both to do 360's and ending up, side by side, both facing the same way. The two cars stopped, and the GW boys slowly came out from their hiding spots. Trowa and Heero, who were crouching on the floor of the car, sat up and looked around. Duo, who was holding onto his seatbelt for dear life, was busy trying to unbuckle himself so he could get at Wufei's throat. Wufei was too busy trying to stop his constant nosebleeds to notice Duo's frantic motions. Quatre just stared at Di, with a look mixed with admiration and sheer terror.

"So tell me again Wufei, **who** can't drive?" Di smirked as she looked back at the pilot.

"M-my grandmother can't d-drive..." He stuttered.

"That's right. Now boys, you must realize that this wasn't ALL Wufei's fault, just most of it. So don't KILL him. But you have our permission to hurt him a lot. That's ok." Gwen smiled as she tried to hold Duo down.

"So...where were we going before this all started?" Di asked innocently to Quatre.

"Uh...training?" He replied somewhat nervously.

"Righty-o! Let's go!" Gwen started up her engine and lead the group down the highway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"__So, Gwen, I never did read this part of the mission. **Why**_ _are we even bothering to train them? For another team, or something?"_

_"Tsk, tsk, Di. You should read more carefully."_

_"I usually don't waste my time with crap like that."_

_"Shame on you Di. Well, I don't really know."_

_"Oh, that's rich..."_

_"You have the folder, don't you?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then make Quatre read it."_

_"Fine."_

"Yo, Quatre, you want to open that glove compartment and take out the folder?" She asked sweetly. Quatre nodded. Soon, a gasp was heard after the click of the compartment opening. Di glanced over at the shocked Quatre, who was staring at the eight guns ready in the compartment.

"Oh, just dig through there, the folder should still be there. Oh, and try and be careful. They're all loaded and ready to use."

After carefully picking his way through the guns, Quatre reached the folder.

"Okay, just read that part under 'Statement'."

"Well, it says here that a Ms. Aphrodite Overstreet and a Ms. Guinevere Lexington are to train a Mr..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's pretty obvious. Skip through the training."

"Okay, after the pilots will be joining the team."

"What team?"

"The one with Ms. Overstreet and Ms. Lexington."

"**WHAT??**" Di cried, suddenly slamming on the brakes.

"What did I do now?" Wufei asked nervously from the back. However, Di was too concerned to deal with him right about then.

"Let me see that." She said urgently, grabbing the folder out of Quatre's hands. By then, Gwen's car had backed up to meet the halted Mercedes.

"Di, what's the matter? Why'd you stop?" Gwen asked, already eyeing off the road to see if there were any disruptions.

"This is the matter!" Di said, jumping over the top of her door, waving the folder. Gwen got out of her car and took it, reading it quickly.

"**What the hell is this?!?!**" She yelled, looking up angrily at Di, who was just as furious.

"How should I know?!"

"Yo, what's going on?" Asked Duo from the car.

"You shut up!" Di and Gwen said simultaneously. All of the pilots looked at each other, wondering why the two young women were suddenly so upset.

"How could they put us in a team again? We haven't been in a team for years." Gwen asked, pacing.

"I don't know. They've got a lot of nerve doing so." Di glanced back to her car, where Quatre and Wufei were talking nervously. She narrowed her eyes and walked back to her car. "But if it's training they want, then it's training they'll get."

Gwen smiled evilly as she walked back to her own car. As she turned the ignition back on, she glanced at the boys.

"Welcome to hell."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Geo:: Well, _mes amies_, that's the end. Of this chapter, of course. Did you know that if tomorrow (or today) was a school-day, I would be waking up in an hour and a half?

::Cherry:: Needless to say, it's kinda late...or early...depends on how you look at it. So we're going to go to bed, yes! We stayed up all night to produce this chapter for you (actually most of that was spent watching sexy Keanu Reeves in "THE MATRIX" which by the way, we DO NOT own...damn...)

::Geo:: I wish...oooh...Keanu Reeves...*drool drool drool* I'm going to re-watch the movie...and go to the part in the 'bloopers' where he was making his own sounds effects...-voom--voom--pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-pow-woo-chikchik-woo- And then he slips...aw...tee hee!

::Cherry:: Thank you Geo for that wonderful rendition of Keanu falling down. It was wonderful *clap clap* now I'm tired though...well not really I just want to DREAM about Keanu slipping...and possibly falling on me...if he did...I wouldn't mind...but he'd have to be wearing all black and have a long black billowy coat...mmmmmmn *stares off dreamily into space*

::Geo:: Billowy coat is cool...he looked really hot without it though...I really like his boots. And his millions of guns. Okay, that's enough, I'm going to shut up...now...or perhaps stop typing because really, I'm not talking. THE SPOON ISN'T THERE!

::Cherry:: See?!? This is us, sleep deprived and on a sugar high!!!! I can't even spell correctly! there is a massive over-use of the "backspace" button!! It's not right!!!!!

::Geo:: *yawn* Excuse me, I'm tired, it's...*looks at watch...even though she's not wearing one...so she glances at computer clock, which is probably wrong...nope...it's dead on...it's usually wrong...* 4:39 **AM** by the time I GOT to this part. Oh boy...we haven't even uploaded this sucker yet.

::Cherry:: which we shall do once we QUIT TYPING!!! ok I'm stopping as of now.....well ok right NOW, ok no more typing from me...starting now.

::Geo:: Since Cherry has banned herself from the computer, I will say this now. GOOD NIGHT!! The next chapter is...TRAINING! Bwahahaha! Will the GW boys survive? Find out next time *Geo collapses from utter exhaustion*

Okay...goodbye...goodnight...ooh...Keanu Reeves...


End file.
